1. Field of the Presently Disclosed and/or Claimed Inventive Concepts
The inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein relate to devices and systems for collecting and analyzing fluid samples, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fluid test device having a handle and a method of using same.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Test strips provided with one or more reagents therein or having one or more reagent test pads disposed thereon are conventionally known testing devices which are often used to determine whether a sufficient concentration of one or more chemicals is present in a solution. In the conventionally known procedures, the test strip having reagent chemicals disposed thereon is placed in contact with a solution to be tested, typically by dipping the test strip in the solution, or by wetting the test strip with a sample of a solution. When the test strip is sufficiently wetted, it is removed from the solution and the indication on the test strip is examined after a predetermined waiting time. The test strip may be designed to change to a particular color or range of colors corresponding to the concentration of the chemicals in the solution being examined or to emit a particular electromagnetic wavelength when irradiated which is correlated to the amount or concentration of the analyte in the solution.
The test strips may be analyzed using methods known in the art. For example, the test strips may be analyzed by exposing the reagent test pads to a spectrophotometer or other analyzer or device able to detect changes in color or other wavelengths which are reflected or emitted from the reagent test pads of the test strip.
In some types of testing, a sample or specimen from the subject to be tested is collected within a reservoir in a container such as a cup. The test strip is then deposited or dipped into sample within the container to expose the reagent test pads to the sample. It is often difficult to dip or submerge the test strip within the sample container because the test strips must themselves be grasped by the user, rendering them susceptible to being dropped and lost in the sample container or causing the fingers of the user to touch the sample within the container or by causing uneven application of the fluid to the test strip. To this end, a need exists for a test device that is easier to handle, improves sample collection and even distribution of the sample, and is less prone to being mishandled or lost.